


The Simplest Things

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ludmilla Droushnakovi, becoming the Princess' bodyguard meant finally becoming herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simplest Things

**Author's Note:**

> The Vorkosigan saga belongs to Lois McMaster Bujold; I'm honored to use it.

Ludmilla's brothers always teased her about her name.

“Lud—rhymes with mud. And crud. And cud.” Later on, they sneaked her into their judo classes, proud of her strength. When she won the all-Barrayar women's judo champion, she glowed with pride even as they stretched out the hated name. “First place---Ludddddmilllaaa Drousshhhnaakoviii!” 

Then she became the Princess' bodyguard. When she finally met Princess Kareen, the Princess said, “I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Droushnakovi.” Lud curtseyed and said with sudden inspiration, “I am honored, your Highness. Please call me Drou.” The baby cooed “Dwoo,” and she'd never been happier.


End file.
